


Role Play

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 10





	Role Play

DSE之夜live之后发生的事 老夫老夫小情趣之制服play  
三千字红烧肉，全文走链，使用愉快

Hins从一班年轻人的party回到家中已经接近凌晨四点。玄关处留了一盏小灯，Kenny一早已经发过短信问他是否有带钥匙，此刻应该正在熟睡，屋里寂静一片。  
本来想一身酒气应该冲个澡再睡，又觉得此时进房间免不了要吵醒爱人。反正离天亮也就两个小时，于是扯了一条薄毯子在沙发上睡一会。  
迷迷糊糊中听见窸窸窣窣的声响，应该是拖鞋发出的声音。和小孩子聊天喝酒一阵叫喊实在太费精力，Hins懒得睁开眼，翻了个身继续睡。  
然后闻得一声轻哼，便被狠狠捏住脸：“返到屋企唔入房，惊我闻到女人味啊？”  
“啊啊啊痛——”这回再困也醒了。Hins高声向男友控诉，自然也不忘反击，握住男友的手腕顺势一拉，他脚下不稳，连人带身上裹的被子倒进Hins怀里。

Kenny最吃不得他这套，象征性地挣扎两秒便束手就擒。  
“咁夜仲唔训，又做乜用被包住个身，你唔热咩？”Hins双手环住爱人的腰，凑上去亲吻他的脖子。  
“嗯，真系有女人香水味。”Kenny红着脸答非所问。  
Hins笑嘻嘻把手探进被子里，摸到衬衫材质之后把人搂得更紧了。  
“咁有女人嘅场合肯定会有香水味啦。”他一边解释一边亲亲男友的脸颊，又用鼻尖蹭他。  
Kenny痒得笑着往后缩，支起半边身子佯怒道：“唔系扮学生咩，边有学生妹用咁浓嘅香水噶？我见你同人地都几亲密下啦……”  
“你吃醋啊？”Hins的手在被子里继续摸索，“你好少吃女人醋喔。”  
“咩啊，我见你系班后生仔中间好似教导主任咁，又搭人搏头又桥人只手，我惊俾人睇到话你性骚扰啊。”Kenny推了推他的胸口，脸更红了，“放我落嚟，我去开灯。”  
“开乜灯啫。”Hins干脆一把掀了他的被子扔在地毯上，一把搂过他的腰，一片漆黑中向下摸索去……没有皮带，亦没有长裤管，束着衬衣的是一条及大腿的百褶短裙。  
“着咁靓，唔俾主任食一啖仲想走？”Hins立刻接受了“教导主任”这个称呼，得寸进尺地贴在他耳边低声道。

“我，我开灯俾你睇清楚啲！”纵是在多年的爱人面前，这样穿也还是令他觉得羞耻，他把脸埋进Hins怀里，破罐子破摔地说。  
Hins笑着松开手，Kenny便像兔子一样窜出去。  
吊灯亮起来，Kenny穿着女装制服站在沙发边上，脸红得像熟透的柿子，轻咬一口便要溢出香甜的汁水。  
“关同学，嚟哩边坐。”Hins坐起身，入戏地拍拍自己的大腿。

不得不承认，Kenny是有表演欲的，即使在爱人面前。  
穿了这身衣服本来也打算等Hins回来，老夫老妻玩一回制服情趣。哪知道这人玩到这么晚，又与年轻女演员颇多肢体接触，倒叫他莫名起了胜负心。  
于是熨熨贴贴走过去坐在Hins大腿上，“张老师，你做乜咁夜返嚟啊？”  
“老师有work啊嘛，我一忙完就返嚟揾你了。”Hins受用地环住他的腰，另一只手在他大腿和裙摆之间来回摸索挑逗，俯身亲吻他的脖子。  
“系咪果个姓谭嘅女同学唔俾你走啊？”Kenny闻言嗔道，“老师好似几中意佢喔。”  
“你咧？收咗男同学嘅情书都唔话我知。咁唔听话，系咪唔想要三好学生啦？”他轻轻拍了拍Kenny的屁股，那两瓣软嫩的臀肉将裙摆撑起好看的形状，叫人想狠狠揉捏。  
Kenny被挑逗得小声喘息，“我又冇应承佢……”  
“我都冇中意过其他人喔。”指尖挑起裙摆，探进大腿内侧，勾住平角内裤的边缘。

“只要关同学肯乖乖俾我食落肚，今年奖学金一定发俾你。”  
“咁，咁好咯……”Kenny将两臂搭在他脖子上，挺挺胸往他面前送。  
“乖。”  
Hins隔着衬衣舔上他的乳头，唾液将那一块布料浸湿成半透明色，看起来像是乳头自己流出的奶。  
“嗯……”或是嫌他喘得小声，舔吻变作有些粗暴的吮吸，那只在他裙子里的手更将棉质内裤向下拉，露出半个屁股，在短裙底下若隐若现。  
“老师……唔舒服……”Kenny娇喘着扭腰，双臀不断摩擦过Hins制服裤子下支起的帐篷。  
Hins按住他想要自慰的手，“唔准。”  
“呜……”  
“好学生要听老师安排。”他捏住爱人的下巴，让他低下头来吻他，“帮我除。”

Kenny便低下头帮他解掉领带和衬衣扣子，Hins叫他抬臀，将那条内裤褪到小腿。  
然后从沙发边上拿出不知道什么时候买的粉色跳蛋，抹了润滑油，撩开裙子赛进他臀间。  
“嗯……”他难耐地呻吟出声，手上的动作也不觉间停住。  
“除完衫除裤，唔准停。”Hins压低声音命令道，一面将跳蛋推进穴道。  
他只得夹紧了那枚玩具继续和衣服斗争。  
Hins按动了跳蛋遥控器的开关，突如其来的强烈快感激起Kenny一阵惊喘，跌坐在他脚下的地毯上。  
“咁主动，真系乖。”老狐狸满意地摸摸他的头，“咁就帮我含啦，我叫你停就停。同埋夹紧佢，唔准跌出嚟。”  
Kenny委屈地抬头瞪他，手倒是自觉地覆上Hins挺立的阳物。  
后穴的刺激一阵阵传来，在Hins手里不断变换档位，Kenny几乎跪不住，小声呻吟着扭着腰，这头张口含住Hins的龟头。  
Hins发出舒服的低喘，忍不住挑逗道：“你咁乖，学乜都快，读书一定好叻。继续。”  
Kenny平时并不经常帮Hins口交，他总嫌太腥。这回却乖乖含着他的性器卖力舔吮，Hins很是受用，仰起头享受这份难得的服务。

阳物在口中越涨越大，穴内的酸胀感频频传来，Kenny一边费力地吞吐，一边下意识收紧穴口不让那跳蛋滑出，呻吟只得化作鼻音，显得更加娇媚淫靡。逐渐生出一身薄汗，衬衣贴在皮肤上，显露出绝佳的身材。  
“好了。”射在他嘴里之前，Hins叫停了他的动作。他讲性器从Kenny嘴里抽出来，带出的黏液连着他的唇，拉出一条亮晶晶的丝线。  
Hins怜爱地擦了擦他的嘴角，看着他被刺激得红红的眼睛，柔声道：“自己坐上嚟。”   
“粒野仲系入边……”  
“继续含住佢。“

Kenny红着脸起身，夹着跳蛋跨坐在Hins身上，掀起裙子扶住粗长的性器缓缓坐下去。  
“呜……”滚烫的肉棒顶开穴口，贴着每一寸肠壁向内推进着，同时将那枚跳蛋顶得更深，强烈的震动加剧了快感，Kenny浑身一酸软，惊叫着直直坐下去，将阳具齐根含入穴中。  
“哈啊……”他又爽又羞耻地喘着粗气，双手攀上Hins的肩膀，“老师……啊……”  
Hins满意地掐住他的腰，上下挺动起来。  
“啊……唔好……”Kenny眼泪都被顶出来了，蜷缩起脚趾惊声呻吟。  
“好学生叫都叫得特别好听。你啲同学知道你样样都做的咁好，一定会妒忌你。”Hins快速挺动着，将他的衬衣从裙子里扯出来，把手伸进去揉他的腰窝。  
“嗯……”Kenny爽得带了哭腔，前头的性器早已高高翘起，顶起一片裙摆，随着他被顶动而上下晃动，“老师，慢啲……”  
Hins忍不住狠狠吻住他的乖学生的唇。

被口腔抚慰过的阴茎几乎涨到了极限，加上肠壁温热紧致，跳蛋使得穴肉不断颤抖的同时也刺激着他前端的小眼，Hins很快射在穴中，热液喷洒在软肉上，又使得Kenny高叫出声，不自觉地缩紧小穴，然后攀上高潮，射出的液体将裙子洇湿，多的便滴落在腿上。  
Hins抽出性器，浓精从翕张的穴口流下来，那颗粉红色的跳蛋亦带着液体卡在出口。他伸进两根手指把跳蛋撩出来，站着润滑和精液，落在地毯上。

Kenny伏在他身上喘着粗气，但Hins似乎不打算这么快结束这次狂欢：“过去趴系个餐台度。”  
“老师……”  
“乖学生应该唔使老师重复要求。”  
他只得忍着羞耻和高潮余韵的酸胀站起身来走向餐台，裙子再度遮住他的臀，但可以看到两腿之间有白浊顺着大腿往下流。Hins紧随其后。  
餐桌不高，但他的双腿软得都快迈不动步子，只能借椅子慢慢爬上去。  
“啊……”还未趴稳，Hins便将他的手用领带捆于身后，上半身没了支撑，衣服被撩得老高，带着潮红的胸膛贴上冰凉的台面，又引起一阵惊呼，臀部高高翘起，双腿大开，俨然一副欢迎侵犯的淫荡模样。  
来不及给他时间反应，Hins便掀开裙子从后面重重插入，“嗯……”高潮的快感犹未过去又添新的碾磨，Kenny被操得直流泪，不断呻吟求饶。那模样实在叫人忍不住疼惜，又想再得寸进尺看看乖学生的极限究竟在哪里。

Hins拽着那条领带，随他顶入的动作向后用力拉扯，使得性器进得更深，肉棒在穴肉的迎合吮吸下不断胀大，一秒更比一秒碾得Kenny直颤抖着呻吟。  
“啊……老师……”  
“爽唔爽啊关同学？”深灰色格子裙衬得灯光下的臀肉更加白嫩，Hins用力撞击着，屋里除了一高一低的喘息声便是肉体交合的啪啪声。  
“哈啊……太深了……“  
Hins一边操他一边拍了他的屁股，“答我。”  
“爽，啊……爽……”  
“中唔中意张老师屌你？”  
“”中意啊啊……大力……再大力啲……“Kenny显然舒服得忘我，哭着放肆地呻吟和扭腰，哪还有什么好学生的样子，活脱脱一个久旱的淫娃。  
Hins满意地吻了他的脊椎，掐住他的腰加快了进出，直插得人上气不接下气，嗓子都喊哑了，淫液顺着颤抖的腿根不断往下滑，有的滴落在桌面，和他前面吐出的液体混在一起。  
“啊……嗯……”  
Kenny很快又被他插到高潮，尖声呻吟着射在桌面上，而Hins真正的挞伐才刚刚开始。

Hins最后再一次射在Kenny身体里，随后解开绑住他双手的领带，捞起他酸软的身子让他贴着自己的胸膛休息。然后转头看看窗外，贴在他耳边轻声说：“你睇，天光了。”  
“威力不减当年喔，张老师。”Kenny挨在他怀里，用他喊哑了的嗓音慢悠悠地感叹。  
Hins低下头吻住他的发顶，“你都系啊，关同学。”  
纵使你我都已是不惑之年，面对着彼此时，也可以兴奋认真如少年。

“好攰啊，抱我去冲凉。”  
“好——不过你套裙几时买返嚟噶，我未见过嘅？”  
“唔通我买乜都话你知咩？”

END.


End file.
